bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God
Temple of the Monkey God is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is a crazily expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. Even given its strength, it is extremely expensive. Its effect relies on what was near this tower when you bought this upgrade (ie what you sacrificed). If you buy this upgrade with another one nearby, the other one will disappear, so try to space them out if you buy multiple ones. The Temple Of The Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after he/she gets the Robo Monkey. Detailed account of sacrifices (all sacrifices are either the base tower, or level 4 in either upgrade series and no upgrades in the other upgrade series, and all recorded upgrades are in addition to the Temple's normal attack. All testing was done with the Temple placed in the center of The Rink, and observed attacking a MOAB.) *Dart Monkey: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Juggernaut - 16 dart volley per second #Super Monkey Fan Club - 16 blade volley per second *Tack Shooter: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Ring of Fire - 16 dart volley per second #Blade Maelstrom - 16 blade volley per second *Sniper Monkey: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Cripple Moab - 16 blade volley per second #Supply Drop - 16 blade volley per second *Boomerang Thrower: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Glaive Lord - 16 blade volley per second #Turbo Charge - 16 blade volley per second *Ninja Monkey: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Bloonjitsu - 16 blade volley per second #Sabotage Supply Lines - 16 blade volley per second *Bomb Tower: #Basic Tower - One rocket per second, explosion radius identical to the radius of a The Big One explosion #Bloon Impact - Two rockets per second, explosion radius identical to the radius of a The Big One explosion #MOAB Assassin - Three rockets per second, explosion radius identical to the radius of a The Big One explosion *Ice Tower: #Basic Tower - Icy ball fired once every 2.5 seconds, freezes all bloons in a radius identical to the radius of a pineapple explosion #Viral Frost - Icy ball fired once every 2.5 seconds, freezes all bloons in a radius identical to the radius of a The Big One explosion #Absolute Zero - Icy ball fired once every 2.5 seconds, freezes all bloons in a radius identical to the radius of a The Big One explosion *Glue Gunner: #Basic Tower - Glue fired twice per second, slows all bloons in radius identical to Glue Splatter, glue has upgrades Glue Soak and Stickier Glue (glue does not pop bloons) #Bloon Liquefier - Glued fired twice per second, slows all bloons in radius identical to Glue Splatter, glue has upgrades Bloon Dissolver and Stickier Glue #Glue Striker - Glued fired twice per second, slows all bloons in radius identical to Glue Splatter, glue has upgrades Bloon Dissolver and Stickier Glue *Monkey Buccaneer: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Aircraft Carrier - 16 blade volley per second #Monkey Pirates - 16 blade volley per second *Monkey Ace: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Spectre - 16 blade volley per second #Ground Zero - 16 blade volley per second *Super Monkey: #Basic Tower - 16 blade volley per second #Temple of the Monkey God - 16 blade volley per second #Technological Terror - 16 blade volley per second *Monkey Apprentice: #Basic Tower - Tornado fired once per 1.5 seconds #Tempest Tornado - Tornado fired once per 1.5 seconds #Summon Phoenix - Tornado fired once per 1.5 seconds *Monkey Village: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #High Energy Beacon - 16 blade volley per second, range increased ~10% (at the center of the screen, only the very corners are not in range) #M.I.B Call To Arms - 16 blade volley per second *Banana Farm: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Banana Research Facility - 16 blade volley per second #Banana Investments Advisory - 16 blade volley per second *Mortar Tower: #Basic Tower - Rocket fired once per second, blast radius identical to The Big One #The Big One - Three rockets fired per second, blast radius identical to The Big One, each rocket has popping power identical to The Big One (significantly stronger than other Temple rocket upgrades) #Artillery Battery - Three rockets fired per second, blast radius identical to The Big One, each rocket has popping power identical to The Big One (significantly stronger than other Temple rocket upgrades) *Dartling Gun: #Basic Tower - 16 dart volley per second #Ray of Doom - 16 blade volley per second #Bloon Area Denial System - 16 blade volley per second *Spike Factory: #Basic Tower- 16 dart volley per second #Spiked Mines- 16 blade volley per second #Spike Storm- 16 blade volley per second Notes *If Bloon Impact is used as a sacrifice, only two rockets are fired per second, rather than three. *The blast radius of a basic Ice Tower sacrifice is less than that when its upgrades are used as sacrifices. 16 blade volley is slightly more powerful than 16 dart volley. *Sacrificing a Monkey Village would result in a Temple with larger range. The largest range can be achieved by sacrificing a Monkey Village first, and then place another Monkey Village with range upgrades besides the resulting Temple. *More than a single tower can be used as a sacrifice - everything in the original Sun God's range (without the two range upgrades on the other path) is sacrificed. *If a sum of the actual buy prices (not sell prices) of all the sacrificed towers is $4000 or greater then the Temple Of The Monkey God will shoot 16 blade volley instead of 16 dart volley. The price is calculated with all actual upgrades of the towers sacrificed. Examples: **If you sacrifice at least 1 Super Monkey on Medium difficulty which costs exactly $4000 you will get blade volley instead of darts **If you sacrifice 1 Super Monkey with no upgrade on Easy difficulty which costs only $3400 you will get only dart volley **If you sacrifice 1 Super Monkey on Easy difficulty ($3400) but with Super Range upgrade ($850) then the price is $3400+$850=$4250 so you will get blade volley instead of darts *Scarificing another Temple (regardless how strong it was) is not a wise move. The old Template adds almost nothing to the new Temple except the ability to shoot 16 blade volleys, as the old Template costs more than $4000 If multiple similar upgrades (e.g. Ray of Doom and M.I.B Call To Arms are sacrificed) the effects will not stack, this includes when using a The Big One and a Bomb Tower - the Bomb Tower will be ignored, and The Big One's sacrifice effects will activate instead, and any dart volley upgrades will be ignored if a blade volley is possible. The best possible Temple Of The Monkey God, for the cheapest amount, is produced by sacrificing: One Artillery Battery, one Absolute Zero, one Glue Striker, one Tempest Tornado, and one Monkey Town. Another good sacrafice is: One Monkey Town, One Tempest Tornado, One Glue Striker, One Viral Frost, Two Moab Assasins, and One Technological Terror. Please note only basic towers or towers with four upgrades, all in the same upgrade series, were used, due to the ludicrous number of possibilities for sacrifices. A Temple Of The Monkey God made in the above manner, entirely on its own on the map, can easily dispatch 25 ZOMGs before they get halfway around most tracks. Tested with the Temple Of The Monkey God in the center of The Rink, on its own, it can take down 50 ZOMGs (with minor spacing between them, rather than holding down the ZOMG-spawn-key) before any of it reaches halfway around the second loop. A Temple Of The Monkey God, in the correct position, was able to solo the Daily Challenge of February the 7th (rounds 85 to 95 on medium, starting money $200,000). A correct position, for example, is inside the third bend of the map. Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God will not attack until its construction animation has finished. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive upgrade in the game. *During its construction animation, before the head pops up, there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Sun God Category:Towers Category:Tower Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades